My Little Pony Legion of Lycans
by luisgonzales.peredez
Summary: 14 años antes de la derrota de nightmare moon, discord o tirek, nuestra querida twilight conoció a un potro llamado shadow que era mitad lobo y mitad unicornio que se volvió su mejor amigo pero misteriosamente desaparece para regresar mucho tiempo después, solo para encontrar a su amiga convertida en alicornio, un profundo amor florece en ellos y también celos y odio.


Hoy era un bello día en canterlot, una vez más el sol era levantado por la princesa celestia dejando atrás a la oscuridad de la noche, no muy lejos del castillo de celestia, una pequeña unicornio morada y melena del mismo color pero con ligero tono de rosado y una cutie mark de una estrella paseaba felizmente por su casa ya hoy iniciaba las clases.

-ho, no lo puedo creer hoy inician mis clases en en la academia de celestia no puedo esperar más quiero empezar con mis estudios-Dijo impacientemente la unicornio morada comiendo rápidamente su cereal

-twilight cariño cálmate, si come mucho te causara indigestión además aún falta 45 minutos para que inicien las clases- Dijo un unicornio azul de otro lado de la mesa mientras sostenía un periódico con su magia

-tu padre tiene razón hija, ya te pareces a tu hermano cuando tenía tu edad-Afirmo una unicornio blanca sentada al lado de la pequeña unicornio

-ho, lo siento mama, teóricamente nunca soy así pero algo de química en mi cerebro que me dice que este así-Dijo twilight

-vamos cariño, termina tu desayuno y organiza tu mochila que aun al tiempo-Dijo el unicornio azul sin despegar el periódico de su cara

-si papa-Dijo twiligt saliendo corriendo como un rayo hacia su recamara

Ambos unicornios se rieron y continuaron con su desayuno, mientras tanto twilight corría por las escaleras de la nada se topó con otro unicornio de color blanco, melena azul y cutie mark de un escudo y una estrella dentro.

-¡wow¡ twili ten cuidado por donde vas-Dijo el unicornio blanco sonriendo a twilight

-ho, lo siento shining, en verdad estoy muy emocionada-Dijo twilight saltando de alegría

-ok esta bien hermanita te entiendo, bueno me permites pasar-Dijo el unicornio blanco llamado shining

-ho, si claro hermano-Dijo twilight haciéndose a un lado

Twilight rápidamente subió a su recamara cogió algunos libros y pergaminos y 1 hora después estaba en camino a la escuela en un carruaje especial solo para ella pero este se detuvo a los 10 minutos del viaje algo que sorprendió a la unicornio.

-oiga señor porque nos detenemos, las clases comienzan en 15 minutos-Dijo twilight asomándose por la ventanilla del carruaje

-lo siento alumna de celestia, pero debo recoger a un último pasajero-Dijo un pegaso amarillo crin azul y un cutie mark en forma de dos espadas atravesadas entre si

-otro pasajero, como que otro pasajero-Dijo una voz en la cabeza de twiligth

En eso un unicornio de piel azul, melena también azulada con algunos tonos de grises, de ojos verdes con lentes y cutiemark de un medallón gris y zafiros azulados incrustados en él, entro al carruaje este al ver a twilight dio una calida sonrisa y se sentó a su lado y el carruaje comenzó a andar

-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es shadow, bueno si tus gustos son más finos-Dijo el pequeño unicornio

-mi nombre es twilight sparkle soy la alumna especial de celestia-Dijo twilight también sonriendo al unicornio nuevo

-QUE ALUMNA ESPECIAL OSEA QUE NO SOY EL UNICO ALUMNO ESPECIAL DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA-Grito shadow

-por lo que veo tú también eres el alumno especial de celestia y no hay de sorprenderse shadow , todos somos especiales para nuestro gobernante-Afirmo twilight y riendo

-con así es, por cierto twilight es bonito nombre-Dijo shadow

-ho, muchas gracias-Contesto twilight ligeramente teñida de rojo

-ja ja ja que chistosa te vez de rojo twilight-Rio el pequeño shadow

-no seas tonto shadow, no estoy roja es que tome mucho jugo de tomate-Dijo twilight algo molesta

-si como digas-Dijo shadow sonriendo

-por cierto shadow porque tu melena es gris acaso naciste así-Pregunto twiligt

-emm este yo, bueno se debe a que soy un pony lo-Titubeo shadow

-porque titubeas shadow-Pregunto nuevamente twilight

-bueno te gustan los libros, a mi si en especial los de magia o los que tengan que ver con números-Dijo shadow evadiendo la pregunta de twilight

-si también me gustan de esos-Contesto twilight algo molesta

Durante el viaje a la academia de celestia, ambos unicornios contaron su anécdotas y reian de sus hechizos fallados pero había algo que twilight le inquietaba cada vez que ella preguntaba sobre su melena o su cutie mark este evadía sus preguntas, cuando finalmente habían llegado a la academia, vieron muchos unicornios de su edad y también unicornios y grifos vestido con traje que seguro eran los profesores pero algo más los sorprendió una unicornio alado, melena de varios colores, cutie mark en forma de un sol y más alta que todos los unicornios celestia ya lo estaba esperando, ambos bajaron del carruaje y celestia se acercó a saludarlos

-muy buen día twilight mi fiel estudiante y también muy buen día shadow mi otro fiel estudiante-Dijo amablemente la alicornio

-hola princesa celestia, que alegría verla al fin-Dijo twilight abrazando a la alicornio blanca

-también es gusto verte mi querida estudiante-Contesto celestia aceptando el abrazo y envolviéndola con sus alas

-hum-Dijo shadow algo enojado y volteando hacia un lado

-vamos shadow no debes poner así, con gusto la princesa celestia te aceptaría un abrazo-Dijo twilgiht apartándose de celestia

-con gusto lo aceptaría-Dijo celestia con una gran sonrisa

-QUE, TWILIGTH BROMEAS, LA FIEL ESTUDIANTE ERES TU YO NO, YO SOLO SOY UN ESTUDIANTE COMO CUALQUIER OTRO Y PORQUE LO HARIA ELLA ESO ES UN AUTORIDAD Y EL NO HACE ESO A EXCEPCIÓN DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS-Grito shadow algo alarmado pero fue interrumpido cuando celestia lo abrazo con su alas

-vamos no debes comportarte así shadow, tu también eres mi fiel estudiante-Dijo celestia amablemente

-bueno muchas gracias-Dijo shadow algo sonrojado

-ahora hay que entrar a la academia, si tienen la amabilidad de seguirme-Dijo celestia comenzando a caminar

Ambos unicornios los siguieron con sus mochilas llenas de libros hasta la entrada de academia


End file.
